Will I Survive Minecraft?
by CraftingStories
Summary: Read as I try to survive in my favorite video game of all time: Minecraft
1. Chapter 1, 2, and 3

Will I Survive Minecraft?

Chapter 1: Punching Trees Can Be Fun

I didn't know where I was when I woke up that morning. I was just sleeping last night, then BAM! I wake up, surrounded by trees and animals. I had nothing with me, of course. I thought to myself: _This is just like the game I always play. This is exactly like Minecraft! _I loved playing Minecraft. It was my favorite video game. I knew immediately what I had to do. I went up to a tree and held out a fist, about to punch it. I hesitated. _Will it hurt my hand? _I thought. _It's the only way. _I punched the tree, surprised it did not hurt my knuckles. The trunk was cracking while I kept punching the tree. Finally, the bark broke and some wood blocks fell to the ground. Picking them up, I thought, _Time to start this game for real._

Chapter 2: Back to the Tool Shed

Once I finished punching some trees, I made some wooden planks. Then I made a crafting table and put it down next to a random tree. I had lots of wood, so I made more wooden planks. After that, I made sticks. I put the sticks and wooden planks on the crafting table and made a shovel, an axe, a pickaxe, and a sword. Figuring I would need a place for my stuff, I made a chest and put the axe and the rest of the wooden planks in it. _I need a bed_, I thought. I looked around for a sheep and found three of them in the middle of the forest by a little pool of water. I went over to them and killed two of them, collecting the three pieces of wool. I spared the last sheep, so I could use it later on. I went home and made a bed. It was getting late. I couldn't sleep because of the monsters outside. _I must sleep before I get killed, _I thought, lying in my bed. So I slept.

Chapter 3: Monsters, Monsters Everywhere

I woke up to the sound of monsters dying. I looked up to see a flaming zombie moaning. "AHHH! OH MY FREAKING GOD! GET AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed at it, swinging my sword, which I had kept with me during the night. It got knocked back and hit a skeleton that was burning. The skeleton looked at the zombie like: _what the hell you doin' over here? _I kept hitting both of the monsters and eventually killed them. Raw flesh, bones, and arrows dropped. I picked them up and heard something. _SSSSssss! _"OH HELL NO!" I screamed. I did a backflip, landed behind the creeper, and sliced it to shreds. _How many of them are there? _I thought. I decided to make a house. _  
_


	2. Chapter 4

Ch. 4: Diggy Diggy Hole

After fighting the very annoying monsters of the night, I decided to make a house. Grabbing the wooden planks from the chest, I made rectangular walls around my stuff. I made the house 3 blocks high and put the roof and floor in. I finished putting the floor in then put the door in, when I realized that I didn't have any torches. _Ah crap. What the heck was I thinking? _It was only noon, so I figured I should get some cobblestone and coal to make some torches. I got my pickaxe out of the chest and headed out the door.

I looked around my house for a cave. As I was walking around a hill, I was beginning to feel hungry. _Better find some food around here._ I turned around and searched for a cow, pig, or chicken. Suddenly, I spotted a pig, roaming at the bottom of the hill. "DIE, YOU STUPID ANIMAL!" I yelled as I jumped and sliced the pig. Taking the pork chops, I walked back to the spot that I was before. _Nom, nom, nom! _I ate the pork hungrily. Once I had eaten, I took a step forward on the hill and fell into a cavern. "Ow." I said. _Well, I actually found a cave! Time to do some exploring! _

Going into the scary, hollow cave was not a cheerful experience. There were bats flying all around me, screeching. Every time I turned a corner, I would find myself face-to-face with a zombie or skeleton. _I'm never going to find coal. _I thought, mining more stone. Just as I was about to turn around and give up, I mined away the stone and guess what was behind it? You guessed it: coal. Mining away the coal as fast as possible, I wondered what might be happening above the ground. Taking the coal that I found around the stone, I happily ran up to my house. It was nighttime. _Great_, I thought. Running to my house, I slashed at some zombies that were in front of me. Back in my house, I jumped into bed. But I hadn't realized what was in my house then.


End file.
